The Amber Gem
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: So the Amber Gem is now out! SUMMARY: After a powerful gem was stolen by wolves, Po and the Five sets out on an adventure to stop the wolves from using the gem's power. Three OCs were added in the making of this story :D
1. The Legend

The Amber Gem Ch. 1: The Legend

**So this is part one of the Gems of Kai trilogy or thingamabober... although I'm still not done, I'll be posting shorts or oneshots while i am continuing this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, literally NOT, own Kung Fu Panda. I only own this story's plot and an OC I added (First OC Evah!).**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in the Valley of Peace, Po and the Five were training while Master Shifu was observing them. Just then Zeng came in.

"Excuse me masters, sorry to interrupt, but there's bandits in the valley." Zeng said.

"Alright, all of you report there immediately." Shifu said.

The Five and Po went out to stop the bandits from whatever they are doing.

_Meanwhile in the valley..._

"Alright, all of you get to the Jade Palace and steal that gem!" The bandit boss, who was a wolf, said.

The other wolves nodded and headed towards the Palace. They were about to reach the steps when the Five and Po jumped in front of them.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Po said giving a small grin.

"We won't tell you." One wolf said.

"Yeah, we won't tell you that we're here to steal a gem from the Jade Palace." Another wolf said. The other wolves just glared at him.

"What?" He said.

"Enough with the talking, let's get this over with." The wolf infront said, then he charged at Po.

Po managed to dodge and kick the wolf down the steps. The other wolves charged at them. They were fighting for like a few minutes until Po saw some wolves sneaking by them.

"Guys! Some of them are trying to sneak past us!" Po said as he kicked two wolves.

"On it." Tigress said as she dashed at the group of bandits.

After a couple of hours, the fight died out. Some of the wolves retreated while some fell down the steps. What the Five and Po didn't knew was that the wolf boss already managed to get in the Jade Palace. The Five and Po went down to the village to take care of the remaining wolves.

_In the Jade Palace..._

The wolf boss was searching around to find what he wanted. Then he came across a room that had a bunch of gems in it.

_'Jackpot'_ The wolf thought as he went in. He searched around for the right gem until he managed to find it, an amber gem. He grabbed it and went out only to be stopped by Shifu.

"I believe that doesn't belong to you." Shifu said getting in his fight stance.

"What is it to you shorty." The wolf said with a grin.

Master Shifu charged at him and punched him in the face. Although the wolf managed to block it. The wolf placed the gem in his pocket and started to swing his sword. Shifu dodged each swing and managed to kick the wolf in the face.

"I don't have time with you short stuff!" The wolf snarled at him. Then he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

_'What did that wolf want with that gem, although the gem looks familiar.'_ Shifu thought for a second then realized what the gem was. "It can't be." Shifu said.

_At the village..._

The Five and Po were still fighting some bandits until they heard a howl. They looked to see the wolves were already retreating.

_'That's odd.'_ Po thought.

Then they went back to the Jade Palace. Master Shifu was waiting for them with a worried look.

"What's wrong master?" Po asked.

"Nothing's wrong panda, it's just that, one of the wolves managed to steal something from the Palace." Shifu replied.

"Well, what is it?" Tigress asked.

"It was an amber gem." Shifu said.

"What's the big deal about this gem anyway?" Po interrupted.

"This is not like any other gem panda, but this gem was one of the Gems of Kai." Shifu stated.

"Cool. What are these gems?" Po said.

"Well, the story goes like this..."

_(Story time)_

The Gems of Kai were three gems that hold different power that when combined can make the most powerful force in the universe. The three gems were an amber, a jade, and a ruby. Each gem has its own power, the amber one can make someone twice as strong than he usually is. The jade one can heal the holder of it or anyone the holder chooses. And the ruby can control a person's body but not the mind. When the three gems combine, it would make the Gem of Power, which has the power to change someone's personality, revive someone who has died, and make the holder stronger than an army of two hundred rhinos. The one who used to hold it was a warrior named Kai. He was a warrior who helped other people by using the power of the gems. If he was in a situation where in he can't handle it, he would combine the gems. When he got too old, he scattered the gems all over China so that thieves and evil villains would have hard time finding them. And if that's not enough, the gems are less effective unless they were held by their Chosen One which each gem has it's own when Kai casted a spell on them. One of the gems was found and was taken to the Jade Palace by Master Oogway himself.

_(End of story)_

"...and that gem was now taken from the palace." Shifu concluded.

"That story was awesome!" Po said.

"We need to get back the amber gem before those wolves do any damage." Shifu said ignoring what Po said.

"What about the other gems?" Crane asked.

"All I know is that the jade gem was hidden and had a map leading to it. The ruby gem never had anything leading to where it is being kept." Shifu said, "But right now the amber gem is our main priority. If it were to be used by the wolves, it can cause a lot of damage."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get it on!" Po said excitedly.

"Good luck to all of you and be careful." Shifu said, then the Five and Po went off.

On their way to find the wolves, they passed by Mr. Ping's.

"Oh, guys, wait!" Po said as he went in.

"What is he going to do?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know." Crane replied.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait for him." Tigress said as she went in.

_With Po..._

Po was telling his dad that he's going to go on a mission and that he would not be home for a few days.

"Okay son, be careful." Mr. Ping said as he hugged Po goodbye. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," He added as he went to the back. "Here is your travel bag that you brought with you when you went on your last mission. I packed this up just in case you had to leave again." He continued as he showed Po the contents. "I packed you some food, blankets, and your favorite action figure." He said holding up a Tigress action figure.

"Thanks dad." Po said as he gave his dad one more hug. "Well, I got to go now. The guys are waiting for me." He added as he left.

When he opened the door he saw Tigress waiting for him.

"Oh Tigress, hehe, how long have you've been waiting here." Po said nervously.

"Long enough to hear what you were talking about with your dad." Tigress replied.

"You heard everything?" Po asked.

Tigress just nodded. "Come on, let's get going. The others are probably waiting for us." She added as she went out.

Po and Tigress went to the entrance of the Valley to see the rest of the Five were waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." Monkey said.

"What did you do there Po?" Viper asked.

"I just said goodbye to my dad and he gave me the travel bag I brought to Gongmen City." Po replied as they continued to their journey.

As they were walking, Po remembered that Tigress heard their conversation with his dad.

"So Tigress," Po said when he got near her, "What did you hear back at the noodle shop?" He continued looking quite nervous.

"Just about everything." Tigress replied as she went passed him.

When night settled in, the Five and Po stopped and made camp to rest. As they were waiting for the food Po was cooking, Tigress remembered the conversation Po and Mr. Ping had.

_'I packed you some food, blankets, and your favorite action figure.'_ She remembered what Mr. Ping said. _'Mr. Ping really cares for Po even if he just found him._' Tigress thought. Then she remembered when Shifu first found her. As she remembered about that time she became upset knowing that Shifu almost never gave her any love. She snapped back to reality when Po gave her a bowl of noodle soup.

"Thanks Po." She said as she took the bowl.

"No problem." Po replied.

After dinner, Po and the Five went to get some rest, Tigress offered to take first watch.

* * *

**Nothing really to say here... except continue reading the rest of the story.**


	2. The Past

The Amber Gem Ch. 2: The Past

**Chapter Two is ready for reading!**

* * *

The next day, the Five and Po continued on their journey. As they were walking, they came across a river. They managed to cross it but they noticed it took them too long. They continued on to make up for the lost time. As they were walking, Po was thinking about something.

"Hey guys," Po said as he was walking.

"What is it Po?" Tigress asked.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or what?" Monkey joked.

"No, it's just, what happens if the wolves know how to use the power of the gem? Didn't Shifu say that it makes the person twice as strong than he usually is?" Po replied.

"All we know is that we should stop them before they use the power to cause any damage." Tigress replied.

"Isn't that going to be hard? You know, with the wolf boss being stronger than he usually is?" Po said.

"There's always a way Po." Tigress replied as they continued to walk.

While they were walking, they came across a small cart being robbed by croc bandits.

"Give us all your money!" One croc demanded.

"Yeah, what he said." The other croc said.

The cart owner gave a small pouch of coins to the croc bandits. Just as the bandits were about to leave, Po spoke up.

"I prefer that you guys should give back his money or get ready to feel the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior!"

The crocs stopped in their tracks to see Po and the Five getting ready to strike.

"Never!" One croc said. Then the crocs charged at them. The fight didn't last long though, it ended in like a minute with the crocs all knocked out. Po grabbed the small pouch and gave it back to the cart owner.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior. However could I repay you?" The owner said as he bowed.

"No need for your kindness sir, but have you seen a group of wolves come by here?" Po replied.

"Yes I've seen a group of wolves pass, they were heading North." The owner said.

"Thanks." Po said as he and the Five went on.

Night came and they still didn't locate the wolves. They stopped to rest and made camp. Monkey and Mantis was searching for some sticks and twigs for the fire, Viper and Crane was setting up the place to rest, while Tigress and Po were setting up the fireplace. As they were setting it up, Tigress decided to ask Po something.

"So Po," Tigress started, "What was your favorite action figure?"

Po froze at this question. "Why are you asking Ti?" He asked hoping to stop the conversation.

"Well, I heard that your dad packed you some stuff for the mission and he mentioned that he packed your favorite action figure, so what is it?" She replied.

"Um...my favorite action figure...is...um..." Po said trying to think of an excuse. Then Monkey and Mantis came with a bunch of sticks.

"Hey guys, here's the firewood you needed to make the fire." Mantis interrupted.

"Thanks guys." Po said as he took the sticks. _'Thank you so much.'_ He thought. Then they started to make the fire.

After the fire got going, Po started to cook dinner. As Po was preparing dinner, Monkey started to talk about the past when Po first came here to their mission in defeating Lord Shen.

"Hey do you remember when Po first came to the Jade Palace. I didn't believe that he was the Dragon Warrior because he didn't even know Kung Fu that time." Monkey said.

The others just chuckled at that. "I also thought that he would quit for the first day, but he still stayed." Mantis added.

"Well one thing about Po is that he never gives up." Crane said.

"Yeah, especially when Tigress said mean stuff to him before." Mantis said but soon covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Tigress didn't do anything, when she heard Mantis, she thought about the bad things she did to Po when he first came to the Jade Palace_. 'I said a lot of mean stuff to Po, yet he still stayed at the Jade Palace.'_ She thought.

"Order up." Po said as he passed a bowl to each member of the Five. When he got to Tigress, he saw that she was deep in thought.

"Tigress?" Po said to snap her back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Tigress said.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"Nothing Po, just thinking." Tigress replied.

Po, who knows something is up, just said "Okay." stopping the conversation for he didn't want to push it much further.

After eating, they all went to bed. Tigress took first watch. A few minutes later, Po awoke from slumber when he heard something. He looked to see what was making the noise and saw Tigress punching a tree. He stood up and went near to talk to her.

"Tigress?" Po said as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

Tigress instantly took Po's arm and threw him to the ground.

"Po! I'm sorry, I thought you were bandit or something." Tigress said as she helped Po up.

"Nah, its okay Ti." Po said getting up.

"What are you doing this late?" Tigress asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Po said. "What's wrong Ti?" He added.

Tigress sighed then spoke up,

"Remember what Mantis said about me saying mean stuff to you when you first came here?" Tigress started.

Po nodded back at her.

"Well, it's just that, I can't get how you still stayed at the palace even if I was mean to you." Tigress continued.

"Tigress, I stayed at the palace because I finally get to meet you and the rest of the Five, and that I wanted to learn Kung Fu." Po replied.

"But what about all the bad stuff I said to you." Tigress asked.

"Tigress, I easily forgive people and I don't hold a grudge for a long time." Po said.

"I know that but all those things I said to you were mean and it's still now I noticed." Tigress said looking down.

"Tigress, past is past. It's the present you should deal with. Don't hold on to the past for too long because it would come back to haunt you, just stick to the present and everything would be fine." Po said.

"You're starting to sound like Master Oogway." Tigress commented.

Po chuckled to hear that he's sounding like an old master. "Anyways, I'm going back to sleep. You should too, since it's almost Mantis' turn to take watch." Po said as he headed back to a small mat, "Night Ti." He added.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress replied.

The next morning, The Five and Po continued on their quest. Tigress was still thinking about the talk they had with Po last night.

_'Po really is learning from what Master Shifu and what Master Oogway managed to teach him. He's friendly, cheerful and forgiving even to those who were mean to him. He's also doing good in his training, makes the most delicious food, never gives up like what Crane said, and kinda cute...'_ Tigress thought, _'Whoa Tigress! What am I thinking?!'_ She shook her head to get out of her thoughts. Viper saw this and went near her, Po also noticed but didn't go near her.

"What's wrong Ti?" She asked.

"Nothing. Was just thinking." Tigress replied acting casual.

"You sure?" Viper asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. I was just thinking." Tigress replied.

"Come on, you could tell me." Viper insisted.

"Alright, but not now." Tigress sighed. Then they both continued walking.

The group were walking until they came across a small village. The village never noticed the group as Kung Fu warriors but some looked at them for they were new in the village.

"Hey guys, let's ask around and see if anyone saw a group of wolves." Crane suggested.

The others nodded and split up into groups; Mantis, Monkey and Crane on one group, and Tigress, Viper and Po at the other.

The first group, Crane's group, went East, while the second group went West.

_With Po's group..._

Po and his company were asking some people around but it seems none of the people they asked saw the wolves. After a few hours of asking, the Five and Po regrouped near a small inn.

"Have any luck?" Crane asked.

"No, no one didn't see any wolves pass." Tigress answered.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Why don't we stay at the inn for the night?" Monkey suggested. The others agreed since the sun was already setting. Since they had small money, they got three rooms since one room can only hold two people. The girls were in one room while the boys split up into two for the other two rooms. Crane stayed with Po and Monkey with Mantis (Honestly, bad idea).

_In the girl's room..._

"So Tigress," Viper started.

"What?" Tigress asked. She looked at Viper, confused.

"So, let's continue our little talk Ti." Viper said.

"What little talk?" Tigress asked still didn't get what Viper meant.

"You know, let's talk about what you were thinking a while back." Viper said.

Tigress sighed and spoke up.

"I...I...I was thinking about someone." She said.

"Who?" Viper asked then it hit her like a brick.

* * *

**Chapter End. So what do you think did Viper realize? Read on if you want to.**


	3. Emotions Inside

The Amber Gem Ch. 3: Emotions Inside

**Le Shapter Tree is redy por reding. :D**

* * *

"Po?" Viper stated, "You were thinking about Po were you?" She added giving a small grin.

Tigress sighed and nodded.

"You like him don't you?" Viper asked. That caught Tigress off guard.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" Tigress asked, "Of course I like him, he's my friend, a comrade." She added but she was looking quite nervous.

"Of course as a friend." Viper said sarcastically.

Tigress looked at Viper for a while, hoping she might stop talking to her. Viper knew this then spoke up.

"Tigress, I meant you love him, right?" Viper said giving a grin.

Tigress froze upon hearing that. "W-w-what? I don't love him." Tigress said.

"Okay, I'm not forcing you too." Viper said while a small smirk crawled on her face.

_'Phew... That was close.'_ Tigress thought.

_Meanwhile in Po's room..._

Po was deep in thought, _'Tigress seems to be thinking a lot lately. What's bothering her? We just talked last night but she still is acting kinda strange this morning...'_

"Po, is everything alright?" Crane interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, everything's fine." Po said. _'Real smooth Po, real smooth.'_ He thought.

"Something is bothering you. Could you tell me what it is? It might help a little." Crane asked.

"I'm not sure Crane." Po said looking uneasy.

"Come on Po, it can't be that bad." Crane said.

"Well...okay..." Po sighed, "I'm worried for Tigress, she seems to be a little off."

"Maybe she's thinking about something." Crane said.

"But she's been thinking a lot lately." Po said, "That's not the Tigress I know." He added.

Crane looked at Po who was looking quite worried then he got it. "You're in love with her are you?" Crane said looking half shocked.

"W-w-what? I love her?" Po said, "Come on Crane, what do you mean I love her? I mean if, and only if, I love her, I don't think she might feel the same. I mean look at me, I'm fat, clumsy and a klutz, she's hardcore, strong, pretty..." Po said wandering off into his thoughts but snapped out of it when realized what he's doing. "I mean, pretty... awesome, yeah, awesome." Po quickly added.

"So you're telling me if you love her, she wouldn't love you back?" Crane asked.

Po nodded back instead since he doesn't the want to give off any hints that he actually loves Tigress.

"Okay Po, but if you actually like her, just go talk to her. Goodnight Po." Crane said.

"Night Crane." Po replied then went to his bed. 'Crane might be right.' Po thought.

_Back to the girls..._

"So Tigress..." Viper said breaking a long silence, "Do you think Po's cute?" She said earning her a confused look from Tigress.

"What do you mean cute?" Tigress asked while she was in her lotus position.

"You know, cute as in, he's chubby and fluffy and he could make a good pillow." Viper added with a grin.

"So..." Tigress said.

"So, I feel like I want to go on a date with him." Viper said earning a shocked expression from Tigress. _'Gotcha.'_ Viper thought.

Tigress thought for a while then realized what Viper was trying to do. "Please Viper, don't try to fool me. We both know that you wouldn't date Po." Tigress said giving a smirk.

_'Darn it.'_ Viper thought but then she thought of something. "Alright Ti, you got me. I wouldn't go on a date with him." She said with a small smile, "But I bet that Lady of the Shade, Song, would." She added.

Tigress froze on that statement. Then her expression changed to an angry one.

"What do you mean?" Tigress said trying her best not to sound angry.

"You know, Song. The one who was in the Ladies of the Shade, the one who helped me, Po and Crane get back the Dragon Chalice..." Viper said then she gave a grin, "And the one who gave Po a kiss on the cheek before she left to be the new leader of the group." She concluded. Tigress, upon hearing this, got angrier.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Tigress yelled but it wasn't that loud.

"You heard me, she kissed Po on the cheek right before she left." Viper said again.

"If I ever get my hands on that thief, I'm gonna..." Tigress threatened but stopped when she saw Viper with a smirk. _'Don't tell me...'_ Tigress thought. Then she sighed in defeat.

"Nope. Don't say it." Tigress said raising a paw in front of her.

Viper couldn't help herself, so she blurted out what she wanted to say.

"You totally love him!"

Tigress sighed again then went near the bed.

"Please, stop talking." Tigress said as she laid down and covered her ears with a small pillow.

"It's okay if you love him Ti." Viper said, "Just tell him how you feel."

With that Tigress took the pillow of her head. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, come on. We both know Po. Maybe he also loves you, since he likes to talk to you most of the time." Viper said.

"I don't know Vi." Tigress said. "I don't think I can tell him." She added.

"Alright, but you can't keep your emotions bottled up all the time." Viper said as she went to bed as well.

Tigress was thinking about what to do. _'Should I tell Po or should I tell him when the time is right?'_ She thought, _'Viper is right, I can't keep my emotions bottled up. This is frustrating!'_ Then she silently stood up and went out.

_At the other room..._

_'What to do? Tell Tigress I like her and then get pummeled, or tell her when the time is right. On second thought, the second option might be a good choice.'_ Po thought while going to sleep. 'Man, I can't sleep!' Po thought as he stood up and silently went out.

Po was walking outside when he saw a shadow figure jump from one roof to another.

"What?" Po whispered to himself.

Then he went to the rooftop and followed the figure. He followed the figure until it stopped on a roof nearby. He hid behind a chimney and watched the shadow although the figures outline was quite familiar.

"Who could that be?" Po said to himself, then he went nearer. As soon as he got near, he could see the figure much clearer.

"Tigress?" Po said as soon as he recognized the shadow.

* * *

**Tigress is on the rooftop! That means there's gonna be some talking here, you may expect some TiPo actions in the next chapter... maybe not :D**


	4. Rooftop Talk

The Amber Gem Ch. 4: Rooftop Talk

**Continuing where i left off at the last chapter...**

* * *

"Tigress? Is that you?" Po said as he went near the shadow.

Tigress heard him and swiftly turned around to see who it was. "Po?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you jumping on the roof. What about you? Why are you here?" Po said.

"I was just thinking." Tigress replied.

"Well, you've been thinking a lot lately." Po said. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Po asked.

"Nothing Po, it's none of your business." Tigress said with her usual unemotional tone.

"Come on, you can tell me. I mean, you talked to me last night so why can't you tell me what's bothering you again?" Po said as he went near and sat down beside her.

"Well, it's something that you don't need to know about." Tigress replied.

"Why? Is it really that serious?" Po asked.

"It's something personal Po." Tigress said a little bit angry.

"Okay, okay, I won't push you!" Po immediately said when he heard her tone.

Tigress calmed down and then spoke up.

"What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

"Been thinking about something and about what Crane said to me a while back." Po replied calmly.

"What did Crane talk to you about?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Um...Nothing..." Po said getting nervous.

"Really? Nothing?" Tigress said, "Why would you talk to someone about nothing?" She joked.

"Well...you see...um...we were...we were talking about...something...you know..." Po said nervously as he played with his thumbs.

"Tell me the truth Po." Tigress asked.

"Um...I can tell you, but if I did, then it would be kinda weird for you, so that's why I can't tell you." Po said.

"Why would it be weird?" Tigress asked.

_'Darn it Po.'_ Po thought. "Um...well...you see, we were talking about... about noodles! Yeah noodles!" Po replied.

"You and Crane, were talking about noodles?" Tigress asked confusedly.

"Yeah, like how thick or how slippery they are and..." Po said but didn't finish.

"Never mind Po, I'm gonna go back to bed." Tigress said as she stood up and went back to the inn.

_'Phew, that was close.'_ Po thought as he went back to his room too.

As he went back to his room he noticed another shadow figure pass in an alley way. Po followed it and hid behind a corner when the figure turned around it. He peeked through the corner and saw a couple of wolves.

"Alright, we got all the stuff we need. Now let's get back to camp before anyone sees us." Po heard one wolf say.

_'What are they doing here?'_ Po thought. He saw one wolf carrying a bunch of food. _'Probably to get some food for their pals.'_ He thought again. Then he saw the wolves run away. Po followed them into the woods and eventually found the wolve's camp.

_'Yes I found it!' _Po thought then he was about to turn around to tell the others when a voice spoke up.

"Where do ya think you're going, tubby?" The voice said. Then before Po knew it, he was knocked out.

The next day, the Five awoke and went out of their rooms.

"Hey guys have you seen Po?" Crane said when he went out. The others just shrugged.

"Maybe he went to go get some breakfast early." Mantis said.

"Maybe." Crane said as they all checked out of the inn.

"We should go find him." Tigress said. The others nodded back and split up.

_Meanwhile with Po..._

Po awoke in beside a rock in the wolve's camp, he noticed that he had chains on his arms and his feet.

"What happened?" Po groaned. Then an old looking wolf with a scar on his face came near him.

"It seems you're awake, for now." The wolf said giving an evilish grin.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Po asked as he struggled with the chains.

"You're in our camp and my name is Shao. I'm the leader of the wolves here. And you are trespassing, that's why you're here." Shao said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Po asked scaredly.

"Oh, we won't do anything harmful to you, yet." Shao replied then he left Po, laughing.

'Guys, where are you?' Po thought as he looked around.

With the Five...

After few minutes of searching, the Five regrouped at the inn.

"Did you find Po?" Tigress asked. The others just shook their heads.

_'Where did Po go? He was here last night then he disappeared without us knowing.'_ Tigress thought.

"Let's keep on searching, he's gotta be here." Tigress ordered then they all split up again.

_Back with Po..._

Po was struggling with the chains and can't break free from them.

_'Dang it, this is tough.'_ Po thought. Then he saw a small blade on the ground nearby. _'Alright, now how do I get that blade?'_ Po thought. While Po was thinking, Shao was talking to another wolf.

"Is the plan ready?" Shao said.

"Yes sir. All we need now is the panda to go with it." The wolf said looking at Po.

"Hmm...I think he might go with the plan." Shao said giving an evil grin.

Then they both went in the tent to discuss more about the plan.

_Back with the Five..._

They all regrouped again at the inn after searching for another hour.

"So did you manage to find Po?" Tigress asked.

"No. That's kinda strange." Monkey said.

"So, who knows the place they last saw Po? He might be there again." Crane suggested.

"But we've been searching for hours. And it's almost lunch, he might come back." Mantis said.

"You might be right Mantis, but Po doesn't really go anywhere without us knowing." Viper said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Mantis asked. "We already searched the entire village and we can't find Po." He added.

_With Po again..._

Po was looking around to find a way to escape or to find a way to get the blade on the ground. He was looking around until Shao came in front of him.

"Hello panda." He said making Po jump a little.

"Ah! What do you want?" Po asked.

"Well, I was just here to check on you..." Shao said turning his back, suddenly he turned swiftly around and swung a sword. Po winced waiting for the blade, but it didn't even came. The blade sliced through one of the chains that were holding Po. He looked at Shao confused and had a lot thinking in his mind. _'Why is he breaking the chains?'_ Po thought as Shao broke the rest of the chains. '_Not really how I thought I would escape.' _Po thought he got free, he asked Shao why he freed him.

"No time to explain, just get out of here!" Shao said, then two wolves came out of nowhere.

"The prisoner's escaping!" One wolf said.

"Go! Run!" Shao said as he kicked and punched the two wolves. Po did what he was told and ran back to the village.

_'Why sudden change of heart?'_ Po thought as he ran.

_With Shao..._

After Shao saw Po run through the woods, he went to his two soldiers he recently punched and helped them up.

"Sir! What's wrong with you? Why did you let him escape?" One wolf said.

"I meant that to happen so that the plan will work. That panda doesn't know what's going to happen." Shao said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**BTW: For those who are confused on why Shao had a changed of heart, well, he didn't. He did that so that the plan would work, and the plan is... SPOILER ALERT! (words have been blocked) and that was the plan. :D**

**I'm sorry if you didn't understand the plan but read on if you want to know the plan.**


	5. A Wolf's Plan

The Amber Gem Ch. 5: A Wolf's Plan

**This Chapter would reveal the plan, sorry again for not letting you read the plan.**

* * *

Po was stumbling around in the forest rethinking about what just happened a while ago. _'I wonder what was Shao thinking. He captures me then he suddenly releases me. What the hell is going on?!'_ Po thought. Eventually, he managed to reach the village. As he ran back to the inn, he saw the Five waiting for him.

"Guys..." Po said while gasping for air.

"Po where were you? What happened?" Tigress asked, half mad and half worried.

"I... found... the... wolves." Po said, breathing heavily.

"You found them? Where?" Crane asked.

Po raised a finger telling them to give him a minute while he gasped for air. "They... They were in a camp nearby at the bamboo forest." Po said when he got himself together, "Last night, I was captured by them when I followed a couple of wolves."

"You got captured?" Viper asked, "How did you escape?"

"I managed to escape with the help of one of them." He added.

"One wolf helped you? That's just strange." Tigress stated.

"I know, I mean, first, he threatens to kill me, second he's the leader of the wolves, then he helped me get out, he even punched two wolves in the face." Po said smiling.

"Come on, we could get back the gem from them if we hurry." Tigress said, "Where is the camp Po?"

"Alright, just follow me. And let's kick some wolf butt!" Po said as he led them to the camp.

After running for a while, they all reached where Po knew where the camp was. When they jumped over the bush, they all saw that the place was empty.

_'Wait, I thought the camp was here.'_ Po thought.

"So Po, where is this camp?" Tigress asked as she folded her arms on her chest.

"It was right here! The camp! The wolves! Everything!" Po said as he placed both his paws on his head. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for games, panda. We have a mission to do." She said as she turned around. Po went forward to where the camp was recently seen as he thought why it wasn't there.

"No time for games? But the fun hasn't started yet." A voice said out of nowhere. Then a big group of wolves came out, Shao was in front of them. The Five and Po instantly got ready to fight.

"Thanks to you panda, I can now test out the gem I stole." Shao said as he revealed an amber gem. He held the gem in his hand and it glowed a dim amber light. Then Shao charged at them. He threw a punch at Po which sent him flying through ten bamboos.

"PO!" Tigress yelled then she charged at Shao and tried to punch and kick him. But Shao managed to block every single kick and punch she threw.

Shao raised a fist and punched Tigress, she managed to block it but she was thrown a few feet back.

"You can't defeat me! This gem gives me twice my strength and you can't even withstand a single punch!" Shao said.

Tigress growled and soon the rest of the five came to her side, although Po was still nowhere to be seen.

"Alright then, let's have some fun!" Shao said as an evil smirk came to his face. Soon enough, the Five dashed at him. Shao blocked everything they threw at him except for one kick to the face from Monkey.

_'Hmm...Not bad...but still ain't that good either.'_ Shao thought. Then he grabbed Monkey's tail and threw him towards Crane which knocked both of them out.

_'Scratch two out.' _Shao thought.

They continued on fighting until Tigress was left. Although, they were fighting for like two minutes or so, none of Shao's men never bothered to interrupt.

"Come on you little kitty!" Shao insulted several feet away from Tigress.

Tigress growled again and ran towards him. Meanwhile, Po came out of the bamboo forest while still dizzy from being knocked through ten bamboos. He groaned as he held his head, then he realized what was going on. He saw Tigress bolting towards Shao and he focused his attention to Shao who just stood still and gave a sly smirk. Then Po knew that there was something wrong going to happen. He looked frantically around for what was going to happen then he saw it. Another wolf, on a big rock behind Tigress, was aiming a bow straight at where Shao was standing. Po ran towards the fight, trying desperately to warn Tigress about the plot Shao was planning.

"TIGRESS! WATCH OUT!" Po yelled as he jumped between Tigress and Shao. The wolf with the bow released the arrow then everything happened so slowly.

Po was pushing Tigress out of the way and Tigress saw the arrow behind her. Shao stumbled backwards from the sudden action of the panda but didn't lose his balance. Then, swoosh! The arrow landed on one target, Po. The arrow stuck threw Po near his chest. Tigress saw this and came running back to Po. Shao also saw this and smirked a little.

"Just what I planned." He said.

Po kneeled down before Shao and looked at him, he felt the world around him was spinning around in a fast pace. Then Shao punched Po in the face and sent him towards Tigress and both of them landed on the floor.

"Now this panda cannot interfere with the other plans anymore." Shao said to himself, then he and his men ran out of sight.

Tigress woke up from her dizziness and instantly checked on Po.

"PO!" Tigress yelled. Po laid down on the floor, the arrow still stuck to him only the end was broken, doing his best to stay awake. Then the rest of the Five came running towards them.

"Tigress, what's wrong? What happened to... PO!" Viper said as she went near the feline.

"Po are you alright?" Crane asked.

"I-I'm fine, just got a puncture that's all." Po chuckled a little.

"Come one, we should get you to a doctor." Tigress said as she helped Po up, Crane also helped him up. Then they all walked back to the village, the sun was already setting. While on their way, Po was slowly losing his consciousness. Tigress saw that and felt more worried for her friend.

_'I'm not gonna let you die Po.' _Tigress thought as she held Po up.

Eventually, they found a doctor nearby and got Po checked on his wound.

* * *

**And Chapter done. Chapter six is coming out when i make seven, eight, nine, and ten or even eleven. Anyways, just like in my other story called TiPo Shorts V.1, while waiting, read some of my other stories if you want and check out others as well since they all have amazing...no not amazing... AWESOME stories! And I've read like 20,000 already. Shout out to these people for some of the AWESOME stories you made:**

**-****Cookie M 2012**

**-****ShadowTeenGirl**

**-****Pandafan91**

**-****zeaeevee**

**-****Dark Shade 75**

**-and some others i could not remember... (duh, read like 20,000 stories)**

**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! AND UPDATE SOME STORIES TOO :D**

**So keep on waiting for the other chapters and my other upcoming stories. See ya later, take care, and bye bye!**


	6. Canine Havoc

The Amber Gem Ch. 6: Canine Havoc

**I decided that I'll post this chapter and chapters 7, 8 ,9 now since I might accidentally delete them in the future. That's what happened to chapter 10 and i literally got pissed off. I have trouble with my anger since i feel like hitting something once I'm mad (just like Tigress) although i don't hold a grudge for too long, one day and done, no more grudge :D Enough talking about me, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Shao and his group of wolves set up camp on a plain, near a river. Shao was in his tent looking at the gem in his paw.

_'Finally, with that panda gone, I can use the gem's power easily. I've heard him defeat those who can defeat the Furious Five, I can beat the Five and I'm sure I can't beat that panda since he did what people couldn't believe he can. But now that he's gone, nothing will stop me.'_Shao thought.

"Sir?" A wolf asked.

"What?!" Shao demanded, "Can't you see, I'm busy!"

"My apologies sir, but what should we do now? The men are waiting for new orders." The wolf said.

"Well, now with the panda out of the way, let's use the gem's power in raiding villages." Shao said as he placed the gem in his pocket.

"Yes sir!" The wolf said as he ran off.

'This gem will be the key to my fortunes!' Shao thought as he went out.

_With Po..._

Po was in the hospital being treated for the arrow. The Five were waiting for him outside the room where the doctor was treating Po. A few minutes gone by and the doctor still hasn't come out of the room. Everyone was getting worried every minute that went by, especially Tigress.

After a few more minutes, the doctor came out of the room with no hint of any emotion on his face. That made everyone more worried.

"So is Po alright?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, he's lucky that arrow didn't kill him." The doctor said. "But two ribs were broken, although they were caused by a hard impact. No vital organs were hit so that means that he can live to see another day." He added.

"Well, is it okay if we go see him?" Viper asked.

"Yes you can, but he would be bedridden for a day or so since there were some wood splinters left in his body and since he lost a lot of blood." The doctor said as he walked away. Then the Five went in the room, they saw Po laying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

They all went near Po to see if he really was alright. They stayed for a while but they needed to rest so after waiting for a few more minutes, Crane suggested to go back to the inn, get some rooms since they already checked out, and get some sleep. While they went out of the room, Viper noticed that Tigress was still in the room, seating down in a seat near Po's bed.

"Tigress, are you coming?" Viper asked while she stopped at the doorway.

"I think I might say a while Vi." Tigress replied as she leaned back on her seat. Viper smiled at her friend and went out to tell the others.

_Back with Shao..._

The next morning, Shao and a small group of his men went back to the village where the Five were staying. He ordered his men to separate into to groups, one group attacks on the left side while the other at the right.

_'Time for more fun.'_ Shao thought. Then they all pillaged the village together. Shao was watching how the wolves stole almost everything from every home and business. He gave a smirk until he heard some wolves yelling for help. He went to see what's going on and found out the three of the Furious Five were knocking out some wolves.

_'Where's the other two?'_ Shao thought for a moment then sat down to see how well his men can handle three Kung Fu warriors.

_Meanwhile..._

Tigress was sleeping by Po's bed until she woke up to someone sneaking behind her. She swiftly turned to see Viper.

"Viper?" Tigress said while rubbing her eye. "What time is it?" She added while yawning, not noticing Viper's scared expression.

"Tigress! There's wolves in the village!" Viper said knocking Tigress out of her sleepiness.

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"You heard me right! Come on, let's go!" Viper said.

"But what about Po?" Tigress asked concerned that Po might be attacked by a wolf while they were gone.

"I know you care for Po as much as we do, but we should help the village first!" Viper said as she grabbed Tigress' arm and dragged her out of the door, Tigress looked over her shoulder back at Po while being dragged out.

_With the three boys..._

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were holding of the wolves.

"Where is Viper with Tigress?" Mantis said as he punched a wolf towards another wolf.

"They should be here by now!" Monkey inquired then the girls arrived to see the boys fighting the wolves.

"Uh...gals, little help here!" Crane said as he kicked another wolf. Then Viper and Tigress fought alongside them.

Shao was still watching the fight and saw the girls joined in.

_'About time, but where were they?'_ Shao thought. Then he continued to watch his men get beaten up and tossed around.

After a few minutes of watching, Shao yawned.

_'This is taking too long.'_Shao thought and walked into the battle. The Five were fighting until they noticed the wolves surrounded them but were just standing there.

"What's going on?" Monkey whispered to Crane who just shrugged.

Then some wolves made a small gap that revealed an old wolf who had a scar on his face, Shao. Tigress growled at this.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Shao said with an evil smirk. "I was just watching from afar and noticed that my men are losing to you. So I decide to end it right now." He added while holding the gem. Then he dashed and punched Crane and Monkey out of the way into a building, then he kicked Mantis into another building a well. Now the girls were left.

"So the ladies are left. So before we get things started, how about you tell me where were you when all this happened?" Shao stated.

"Why would we tell you?" Tigress snarled. Shao looked at her for a moment then he knew what happened.

"So, the panda is still alive?" Shao said as a evil grin crawled into his face. Tigress was shocked that the wolf knew, but her shocked turn to anger again.

"So, what is it to you?" Tigress replied.

"I might pay him a small visit," Shao said, "But I have to deal with you too first." He added then lunged at the two women. Then before they knew it, they were on the floor feeling pain in their bodies. Shao turned and then walked away from them.

'Po...' Tigress thought as she laid on the floor.

* * *

**Shao is gonna visit Po ang give him a pat on the back :D Well, maybe not :D. Read the next chapter to see what happens...**


	7. Ending Chaos

The Amber Gem Ch. 7: Ending Chaos

**So here's what's gonna happen next!**

* * *

Shao was making his way to the building where Po was being held. He barges into the door and saw the panda lying on the bed.

"So you managed to stay alive panda?" Shao said as he went near the bear. "And you had to go all through those troubles just to get this small little gem." He added waving the amber gem in front of the panda, "Well, let me stop all that trouble." Shao said with an evil grin.

Then he unsheathed a small blade and raised it high. But before he can strike, something hits him straight in the stomach. When he finally saw what it was, it was Tigress who managed to kick the wolf sending him into a wall.

"You never quit do you?" Shao said as he stood up.

Tigress just growled at him. "You shall not hurt Po." Tigress said as she got ready to dash at him again.

"Why? What's the use of protecting him when I am twice as stronger than I usually am and can defeat every one of you?" Shao said as he showed the amber gem.

Tigress snarled at him. "Well at least I can try!" She said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Shao said and lunged at the tiger. Tigress managed to dodge his punch but didn't dodge the kick, she did however, block it and sent herself away a few meters. She grunted as she looked back at Shao.

"What is this panda to you anyway?" Shao said as he pointed at the bear.

"He's my friend, and friends stick together." Tigress said as she readied herself to lunge at him. Shao looked at her as if he's finding for more answers then he spoke up.

"Well it looks like that he is more than a friend for you." Shao said giving a grin. "Which makes it twice the pleasure for killing him." He said then he grabbed the small blade and threw it at Po. Tigress instantly jumped in front of the blade and it hit her straight in the hip. She winced in pain as she pulled out the small blade.

"Well, now I get to kill two Kung Fu masters at the same time." Shao stated.

Tigress looked at her wound and saw the blood coming out, her emotions began to mix up. She was angry at Shao, scared of the wound, and she was worried for Po. Then she thought of Po, the thought that she can't save him made her sad yet furious at the same time. She was furious at Shao that her anger seemed to have numbed out the pain from her hip. She got into her fighting stance and began to punch and kick Shao rapidly, he managed to dodge and block some but a single kick got him which sent him through the wall that lead him outside. He stood up and began to ran knowing that if he would fight her, it would waste his time for his plans.

"We will meet again! And this time, you'll be dead!" Shao said as he and his men retreated.

Tigress looked at Shao retreating then she heard a groan. She turned around to see Po sitting up with his left arm supporting his weight while the right arm was holding his head.

"What happened?" Po groaned.

"PO!" Tigress said as she ran and hugged him.

"Whoa, Tigress," Po said then he noticed the room was a mess, "What happened in here?!" Po said as Tigress broke from the hug.

"I protected you from that wolf who tried to kill you." Tigress said giving a small smile.

Po smiled back but then he noticed that there was something red on Tigress hip then he looked at him and saw that he also had red stains. He realized what it was then looked at Tigress.

"Tigress! Are you alright? Why are you hurt?" Po asked as he checked on the wound.

"I-I'm fine Po, I was just stabbed with a knife." Tigress said as Po stood up and found a piece of cloth to cover up the wound for a while.

"Tigress, we should get your wound healed." Po said.

"Yeah, you're right." Tigress said as she tried to stand up but the pain made her sit back down. Po saw this and was thinking of how to help her.

"Come on, we should find you a doctor." Po said as he scooped up Tigress and began to walk outside. When they got out, they saw that the rest of the Five were okay and villagers where cheering for saving them.

The Five saw Tigress in her state and all looked shocked.

"Who's a doctor here?" Po said still holding Tigress while she slowly loses her consciousness.

"I am!" One goat said and stepped forward. He checked Tigress' wound and looked at Po.

"We should get her indoors on a bed." The goat said. Then without hesitating, Po carried Tigress into a room and laid her on a bed. The doctor immediately started to treat the stab on Tigress' hip. Po and the rest of the Five went out so that the doctor can concentrate more.

A few minutes passed and the doctor went out of the room. Po and the Five were still worried for the feline and Po immediately want near the doctor to ask him if she was alright.

"Yes she's alright, but she needs to rest and she might feel some pain in her hip for a while." The doctor said as he gestured for them to enter. They did and saw Tigress on the bed, sleeping or was just unconscious (who could tell?). They stayed for a while since the wolves might come back and this time would really kill her. Eventually, they got hungry and Mantis suggested that they should go eat and come back later. They were all going out of the room when Crane noticed that Po wasn't with them. He turned and saw Po sitting down on a chair.

"Po, aren't you hungry?" Crane asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"I think I might say a while." Po said.

"You sure?" Crane asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't even feel like eating right now." Po said as he looked at Tigress.

That shocked Crane a little, but he knew that Po cared for Tigress and Po would do anything to be with her so he smiled and left.

_With the four..._

The four were eating at a nearby restaurant and they noticed that Po wasn't with them, well except for Crane. Viper turned to Crane and asked him where is Po.

"Po said that he's not hungry and that he's gonna stay there for a while." Crane said.

The first statement shocked everyone at the table. _'Po, not eating?'_They all thought.

"Why wouldn't Po eat? That's not like him." Mantis said.

"Maybe he just wants to stay with Tigress for a while after all that trouble." Viper said while inside of her she, was gleaming with joy. _'Po and Tigress are meant to be!'_Viper thought.

_With Po..._

Po was still sitting down until he heard a groan come from Tigress. He stood up and went near her. Tigress eyes fluttered open and saw Po was watching her.

"Po?" Tigress said as she sat up. "Why am I here?" She asked looking around.

"You were stabbed in the hip, I looked for a doctor and he treated the wound." Po said as he smiled.

"I know that I got stabbed, and thanks for helping me." Tigress said.

"The doctor said you should rest for a while. Just relax and I'm gonna get you some food." Po said as he started to walk towards the door.

"It's fine Po." Tigress said.

"Says someone who didn't eat dinner yesterday and breakfast today." Po said as he went out.

Tigress just smiled at Po and relaxed on her bed. While she was lying down, she was thinking about the past events.

_'We will meet again! And this time, you'll be dead!'_ She remembered what Shao said. Then she thought of how Shao knew that Tigress liked Po. _'How can he read people by just looking at them?'_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Po entered the room carrying a bowl of soup and some bean buns.

"Here ya go Ti." Po said as he placed the food on a table by the bed.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said as she grabbed a bean bun. She saw Po go to a chair nearby and sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked Po.

"Nah it's fine." Po said.

"Says someone who didn't eat dinner yesterday and breakfast today." Tigress said as she tossed a bean bun to Po who caught it.

"Well, maybe just a little." Po chuckled as he ate the bean bun.

* * *

**Shao will return, and he swore that Tigress would be killed. Although, why would i kill a main character in Kung Fu Panda? Anyways, read on if you want to.**


	8. Discussing Feelings

The Amber Gem Ch. 8: Discussing Feelings

**So here ya go, the 8th chapter of the story!**

* * *

_With Shao..._

Shao was in a medical tent in their camp being treated for a couple of cuts and sprains. While one wolf was treating his injuries, he was thinking about what happened at the village.

_'Man, that tiger can hit.'_ Shao thought, _'Felt like she held the gem instead of me.'_

After a few minutes, Shao went out of the tent and went to his own tent. "Time to start making plans." Shao said to himself as he entered the tent.

He called a wolf, that seems to be the one who is second in charge, to discuss about the upcoming plans.

"What do you need me for?" The wolf asked.

"I need you to lead the hunt of find the other two remaining gems!" Shao demanded.

"But we don't have any lead to the other gems." The wolf replied.

"The jade gem has a map somewhere, the ruby is the one that's harder to find. As long as you can find the jade gem, well be alright." Shao inquired.

"But it would take days just to find the map, and maybe months to find the gem." The wolf said. Shao punched the table and spoke up.

"Well, why don't you get started!" Shao snarled.

"What about those Kung Fu masters?" The wolf stated. "They might interfere with the plan." He added.

"Just leave them to me." Shao said with an evil grin. Then the second-in-command wolf bowed and went out.

_With Po and Tigress..._

Tigress finished the food Po brought her and relaxed on her bed. Po was still sitting down and was biting on a dumpling he got when he went out for a while. Tigress fell asleep and Po watched her sleeping peacefully.

_'Gosh, she's pretty."_ Po thought as he looked at Tigress. _'Sad thing is that she might not like me back.' _Po thought again. His thoughts were interrupted when Viper came in.

"Hi Po, is Tigress alright?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, she woke up a while ago when you guys were gone and then she fell asleep." Po said smiling at Viper. Viper smiled back and looked at her feline, friend. Then she thought about if Po likes Tigress.

"So Po," Viper started breaking the silence, "Do you like Tigress?"

Po totally didn't expect that, "W-What d-do you mean 'like her'? As a friend or something?" Po said looking quite nervous.

"You know, like love her." Viper said giving a small grin.

"What? No I don't love her, I mean come on..." Po said nervously.

"Well it looks like you love her." Viper said, not knowing that Tigress was already awake but didn't open her eyes or show signs that she's awake. Tigress listened attentively to the two's conversation.

"What? Really? We're just friends that's all." Po chuckled nervously.

"Come on, just tell me the truth. No one's here except for you and me, and Tigress who's sleeping." Viper said as she looked at Tigress who was 'sleeping'.

"Um...I'm not sure..." Po said, uneasy.

"I could keep a secret, trust me." Viper said.

"You promise?" Po said.

"Promise." Viper said.

"Well...alright." Po gave up as he looked at Tigress. "Y-Y-Yes..." Po said, "Yes, I-I'm in l-love with her."

_'I knew it!'_ Viper thought. Tigress on the other hand was shocked to here it, but she didn't do anything so they won't think she was listening the whole time.

"But I don't think she might feel the same." Po said looking upset.

_'Well, she does.' _Viper thought but she didn't want to say it out loud. "Po, maybe she does feel the same, just tell her." Viper said as she looked at Tigress. "After she wakes up." She added.

"Maybe you're right Vi. But I won't tell her after she wakes up, maybe soon." Po said.

"Alright, see ya Po." Viper said as she went out with a smile on her face.

"See ya." Po said, then he looked at Tigress. _'At least she didn't here anything since she's sleeping.' _Po thought. Then he stood up and went out the room.

Tigress opened her eyes and sat up. She was deep in thought about what Po said. _'He loves me?'_ She thought. _'I should tell him I love him too, but still, I think I should wait for the right time.' _She thought again. She thought for a while then went to sleep, for real this time.

_With Shao..._

Shao was watching some of his men preparing for their journey to find the jade gem. He went near them and rallied them up.

"Alright, all of you are aware that you should be going on a mission to find the jade gem. There is a map leading to it somewhere in China, all of you should find it so that the jade gem would be ours." Shao said. "Now all of you get going!" Shao ordered then the group of about fifty wolves went on their journey.

Shao turned and gathered up the remaining wolves, which is still enough for him.

"All of you get ready, we'll go back to the village in two days." Shao said as he went to his tent.

_With Po..._

Po was sitting on a roof of a small building. He was thinking about how to tell Tigress how he feels.

_'Should I tell her when she wakes up or when the time is right? What to do?!'_ He thought. _'Wow, the sunset looks so beautiful.' _He thought again. He was watching the sunset when heard a noise coming from his stomach. He stood up and went back and checked on Tigress. He looked in the room and saw Tigress sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and went to get some food. Meanwhile, Tigress woke up and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get up. She felt a little pain in her hip but she didn't care. She went out to and looked at the sky, it was already getting dark. She continued on walking to eat dinner. She went to a nearby restaurant and saw Po was already there. She went near Po and Po noticed her.

"Tigress! I thought you should be resting?" Po said.

"Well, I got hungry." Tigress stated then sat down. "So what did you order?" Tigress asked.

"I didn't order anything yet." Po inquired. Then the waiter came to them.

"What will you two lovebirds want to eat?" The waiter said.

"Oh no,were not a couple. She's just my friend." Po said as he blushed a little, Tigress also blushed but it didn't get noticed because of her fur.

"Alright. So what shall it be? We have some bean buns, dumplings, soup and tofu." The waiter said.

"I'll have some dumplings." Po said.

"Me too." Tigress said.

"Okay, two dumplings." The waiter said. "Are you sure both of you aren't dating?" He added.

Po and Tigress both blushed until Po spoke up.

"No, we're not dating."

"Alright, your food will be hear shortly." The waiter said then went away.

* * *

**Even the waiter thinks they are dating :D Anyways, please read on.**


	9. One Night

The Amber Gem Ch. 9: One Night

**Gonna post chapter 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 soon, or maybe tomorrow or the day after that :D**

* * *

Po and Tigress were still waiting for the food until Po spoke up.

"So...about that waiter..." Po chuckled nervously.

"What about him?" Tigress asked.

"You know...him thinking that we were...on a date or something..." Po said nervously.

"Oh yeah," Tigress said also getting nervous, "That's just kinda ridiculous. You know, you and me, dating and stuff." She chuckled nervously, Po chuckled too. A long awkward silence was there until the waiter came with their food.

"Here you go, two bowls of dumplings for the two of you." He said placing the bowls down on the table.

"Thanks." Po said as he took a dumpling and ate it. Tigress also ate one dumpling.

After eating, both of them went back to the inn. When they got there, the rest of the Five were about to go eat.

"Hey guys." Po said getting their attention.

"Po where have you been? And Tigress aren't you supposed to be resting?" Viper said.

"I was eating at a restaurant nearby and Tigress came since she got hungry." Po explained.

"So you guys won't go with us to grab something to eat?" Mantis asked. Tigress and Po just nodded. "Alright, come on guys, let's get going!" Mantis added.

"Alright guys, see ya." Monkey said as they walked to the restaurant.

"I'm gonna go sleep now." Po said as he went to get a room at the inn.

"Yeah, I might do the same." Tigress said as she went to go get a room too.

Tigress and Po walked to the inn and both of them asked for a room for each of them to rest in.

"I'm sorry, but there's only one room left." The innkeeper said.

"You sure? I mean there's got to be at least some space." Po asked.

"I'm sorry sir but as I said there's only one room left," the innkeeper said, "If you want, both of you can share the room."

Po and Tigress looked at each other for a while then back at the innkeeper.

"You know what, I might ask one of the guys if they can let me stay in their room." Po said as he turned to go ask the four.

"Po wait..." Tigress said. Po stopped in his tracks and looked at Tigress.

"I... I don't mind if we share a room..." Tigress said while blushing although her fur covered it.

"You sure Ti?" Po asked also starting to blush.

"Only if you want to." Tigress said.

"Um...alright." Po said then went to the innkeeper.

"Okay, here's the key to your room." The innkeeper said as he passed the key to Po. "Enjoy your stay." He added.

Then Po and Tigress went to their room. When they entered, they noticed that the room was just alright to fit them but there was only one bed. Po grabbed his travel bag (If you wonder how he still has it, I'll explain later after the chapter is done.), and looked for his mat.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, well, since there's only one bed, I figured that I would sleep on a mat, on the floor, while you sleep on the bed." Po replied.

Tigress smiled because the panda was thoughtful enough to give her the bed. Then she thought of something.

"Uh...Po?" Tigress asked.

"Huh? Yeah?" Po asked while he was taking out the mat from his bag.

"I don't mind if you sleep with me." Tigress said as she rubbed her arm and was blushing hard that it was almost clear. Po looked at her in shock trying to process what she just said.

"Um...what did you say?" Po asked starting to blush a little.

"I said that I don't mind if you...sleep with me." Tigress said again. "I mean you know, if you want to sleep with me. Do you?" She quickly added.

Po was at a lost of words. He had a lot thinking in his head, should he sleep with her or just sleep on the floor? Then as if he lost control of his body, he simply nodded back at her. _'What did I just do?!'_ Po thought.

"Alright," Tigress said as she went to the bed and laid down. She moved a little so that Po could fit on the bed. Po placed back the mat and laid on the bed his back facing Tigress' back. The bed actually fits both of them perfectly.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said.

"Goodnight Tigress." Po said too.

_'I love you.'_ Both of them thought at the same time then they were fast asleep.

* * *

**Well the chapter's finished, and the TiPo action has started, well, maybe. And yeah, the chapter's short. Oh, before I forget, if you guys are wondering how Po still has his travel bag, here's the explanation:**

**Before Po was captured by the wolves, his bag was left in his and Crane's room. When the Five checked out of the inn, Monkey carried the bag because Crane told him to. At the fight with Shao in the bamboo forest, Monkey placed the bag on the floor before he came to Tigress' side. After Po gets shot by the arrow and was being carried to the doctor's, Monkey carried the bag and placed it in the room where Po was being treated. When Tigress got treated for her wound, Po's bag was with him that time, it was placed beside his seat. When they were going to the inn to get some sleep, Po got his bag from the building before he talked with the innkeeper.**

**And that is the explanation why Po still has his travel bag. One thing's for sure that I don't understand, where did Po's travel bag go when he came back to the Valley of Peace In Kung Fu Panda 2 (or am I just not seeing it)? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! (And if you have an answer to my question, PM me :D)**

**Also, in my country, I say KILIG MOMENT TO THE MAX! **

**Seeya, take care, and bye bye.**


	10. A Day Without Trouble

The Amber Gem Ch. 10: A Day Without Trouble

**The story is almost over D: but there's still a sequel :D**

* * *

In the morning, Tigress woke up to see Po hugging her. She smiled a little and nudged Po to wake him up.

"Just a few more minutes dad." Po murmured still sleeping as he turned to the side, letting go of Tigress.

"Po, wake up!" Tigress said as she pushed Po off the bed. Po instantly woke up and found himself on the floor with a headache.

"Ow!" Po complained as he rubbed his head, "Why did you do that Ti?"

"How else could I wake you up?" Tigress joked.

"I don't know, but maybe not to push me off the bed." Po said. "Anyways, did you sleep well?" Po asked.

"It's ok I guess." Tigress stated as she stood up.

"Great, let's have some breakfast." Po said as he got up as well. Then both of them went out of the room to see the rest of the Five looking at them.

"Hey guys, ready to get our grub on?" Po asked. The four were just looking at them until Mantis spoke up.

"Am I dreaming or did both of you just sleep together?"

"Well, everything feels real to me." Po said as he touched the doorway, "Yup definitely real." Tigress stood there for a second until she realized what her comrades were thinking.

"NO! NO! NO! We we're not doing what you think we're doing!" Tigress spoke up starting to blush but her fur covered it up.

"Really? Well, it looks kinda like it with the fact that both of you are sharing the same room." Monkey said earning a snicker from Mantis.

"What do you mean?" Po jumped in until he realized what they really meant.

"NO! We just slept in the same room, nothing else. We didn't do anything you think we did." Po said starting to blush.

"Alright," Viper joined, "Come on, let's eat breakfast."

Then the Five and Po walked to the restaurant nearby. While walking Po and Tigress never said a word since that 'thing' that happened. Finally, they reached the restaurant and ate breakfast.

_Meanwhile at a mountain nearby..._

A group of fifty wolves were passing the mountain. The group's leader, was a wolf who had only one eye.

"Hurry up you worthless mutts!" The wolf said to his group. "Shao wants the gem quick so that his plan's would work!" He added.

"But Zhing, the men are tired." One wolf said.

"We'll rest when we're done scaling this mountain!" Zhing said. "And don't ever call me Zhing!" He growled.

"Yes sir." The wolf replied. Then they continued on their quest.

_With Shao..._

Shao was watching his men train for the upcoming event the next day. He scolded, ordered, and beat up some wolves who didn't do well. He left shortly after breakfast and went to his tent.

"Dammit! Those wolves aren't prepared for what's coming tomorrow!" Shao said as he punched the table. "If they won't do well in their training today, I'll have to stick to plan B." He concluded and took out a scroll reavealing a map of the village.

_Back to the Five and Po..._

After breakfast, Po went back to his room at the inn, technically, his and Tigress' room. He went in and grabbed his travel bag. He looked inside and searched for something, then he found it. The Tigress action figure his dad packed for him.

"When can I tell her?" Po sighed. Then a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Po, have you seen Viper?" The voice said as it entered the room. It was Tigress.

"Tigress!" Po said as he quickly hid the figure behind his back. "Um...Yeah, she's at the marketplace." Po said as he tried to hide the figure in his bag while not letting Tigress see it, unfortunately, he failed.

"What's that behind your back?" Tigress asked as she raised a brow.

"Um...Nothing..." Po nervously said.

"Let me see that." Tigress said as she moved forward.

"NO!" Po yelled as he held out his arm. Tigress looked at him, shocked.

"I mean, you can't see this." Po added.

Tigress got annoyed by his action and twisted his arm.

"Ahhh!" Po yelled in pain. He was brought down to the floor while Tigress was holding his arm behind his back. Tigress saw the action figure and let go of Po. She picked it up and wondered why Po needed to hide this from her.

"Po...why are you hiding ..." Tigress asked but stopped mid-sentence when she turned to see that she was talking to no one.

_'Darn it, he must've ran out.'_ Tigress thought. Then she went out to go talk to Viper.

_With Viper..._

Viper was in the marketplace looking at the stuff the shops were selling.

"Hey Viper!" A voice called out.

Viper turned to see Tigress walking towards her.

"Oh, hi Ti. What do you want?" Viper asked as she smiled.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Tigress asked.

"Um...sure, alright." Viper replied, "So where should we talk?"

"How about, over there, in the alley." Tigress suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Viper replied and followed Tigress to the alleyway. "So what do you want to talk about?" Viper asked when they reached the alley.

"Well, I kind of heard your conversation with Po about his feelings about me." Tigress said.

"You did?!" Viper asked half shocked. "I thought you were asleep?" She added.

"I was," Tigress replied, "I just wanna talk to you about if I should tell Po that I love him too."

"So your admitting you love Po?" Viper said with a grin.

"Um...what? ...I mean ..." Tigress tried to find an excuse.

"It's okay Ti. I won't laugh." Viper said smiling. "Well, maybe just giggle." She giggled. Tigress gave her a glare then she sighed.

"Should I tell Po?" Tigress asked.

"Well, he was going to tell you soon. I think you should tell him first since he might get scared to tell you." Viper inquired.

Tigress thought about for a while then spoke up,

"I don't know, let me think about it for a while more." Tigress said.

"Okay," Viper said as she walked away.

* * *

**Read on if you like...**


	11. Expressing What's Inside

The Amber Gem Ch. 11: Expressing What's Inside

**So in this chapter, their would be a TiPo moment.**

* * *

Night came and after eating some dinner, the Five went back to the inn to get some sleep. Tigress was walking with Viper along the way.

"Well, today seems to have no trouble at all." Viper said as she walked (or maybe, slither).

"Yeah, that's odd." Tigress wondered.

"Anyways, I'm going to my room now." Viper said. "Goodnight Ti." She added.

"Goodnight Vi." Tigress said as she walked to her room. _'I wonder if Po returned.'_ Tigress thought. She went in the room to see Po frantically searching the area for something.

"Where did it go?!" Po said to himself as he looked under the bed for like the forth time.

Tigress knew what he was referring to and leaned back on the doorway.

"Looking for this?" Tigress said with a smirk as she held out the Tigress action figure. She brought the action figure in case she would bump into Po.

Po looked at her with the action figure and his eyes widened as big as saucers. "Why do you have that?" Po asked.

"Well, after you left, I brought it with me just in case I bump into you." Tigress replied as she went near Po. "So, what is it about this action figure?" She asked.

"Um...well...you see...my dad accidentally placed it in my bag." Po lied giving a sheepish smile.

"Really?" Tigress said. "And I thought this was your favorite action figure?" Tigress said as she handed the figure to Po.

"Um..." Po said as he started to sweat nervously. _'Alright Po, you can do this, just tell her how you feel.' _Po thought. Tigress saw Po tensing up then decided to speak up.

"I heard your conversation with Viper while I was 'asleep'." Tigress said with no emotion in her voice.

"Y-You d-did?" Po asked.

"Yup, and you know how do I feel about what you said?" Tigress said in the same tone.

"H-H-H-How?" Po gulped. Tigress saw that Po was beginning to be afraid of her then she did what Po didn't expect. She kissed him straight in the lips.

Po froze at this, trying to process what just happened. Then Tigress broke away from the kiss.

"D-Did...D-Did...y-you..." Po started to say but got caught off by Tigress.

"Yes I did." She said. Po stood frozen for a while then fainted.

After a few minutes, Po woke up.

"What happened?" Po groaned as he sat up from the floor. He saw Tigress was beside him.

"Oh hey Ti, man I had this weird dream and you were in it." Po said, "It felt kinda real though."

Tigress smiled a bit then spoke up.

"That wasn't a dream,"

"It wasn't?" Po asked as he stood up. "Are you sure? Maybe I am just dreaming again." Po said.

Tigress punched his arm and Po winced in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Po complained.

"Now do you think this was real?" Tigress asked.

"Alright, alright, it definitely was real." Po said. "So you love me too right?" Po asked.

"Yes...yes I love you too." Tigress replied.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Po asked again.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, but after I heard your talk with Viper, I decided to tell you now." Tigress explained.

"Oh alright," Po said, "So when did you fall in love with me?"

"I just realized that I love you the day before you were captured by the wolves." Tigress said.

"So that explains why you want me to share a room." Po said as he laughed a little. Tigress just looked a little embarrassed about that.

"Anyways, thanks for giving back my action figure." Po said as he placed the figure in his bag.

"No problem." Tigress said then she yawned. "I think I'm gonna sleep now." She stated as she went to the bed.

"Okay, goodnight Tigress." Po said as he gave a goodnight kiss on her forehead and slept beside her.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress purred then both of them fell fast asleep.

_Meanwhile in the wolve's camp..._

Shao was in his tent looking at a scroll which had his plans. "Alright, now we should see tomorrow what would be the outcome after this." Shao said as he gave an evil laugh.

"Sir, you called me here?" A wolf said as he entered.

"Yes, are the men ready for tomorrow?" Shao asked.

"Yes sir, all of them are fully equipped and ready to battle." The wolf replied.

"Good, now go and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Shao said then the wolf bowed and left his presence.

_'Those Kung Fu warriors won't know what hit them!'_ Shao thought as he went to go get some rest.

_With Zhing ..._

Zhing and his men were camping at the bottom of the other side of the mountain. Zhing was in his tent when a wolf came to him.

"Sir, I have a question." The wolf said.

"Well, what is it?" Zhing demanded.

"Sir, how do we find the map leading to the jade gem?" The wolf asked.

"Well, we pillage through every village in China! Anymore questions?" Zhing replied.

"What about this Kung Fu masters?" The wolf asked again.

"Shao said that he would take care of them, we should worry about finding the gem." Zhing said.

"Alright sir," The wolf said as he bowed and left.

_'What if Shao doesn't defeat the panda and his friends?'_ Zhing thought, then a grin crawled up on his face. _'That means it's my turn to be in command!'_ Zhing thought then went to bed.

* * *

**I forgot i added two new OCs, Zhing and the other one in the last chapter. Anyways, please continue reading...**


	12. Fight Time

The Amber Gem Ch. 12: Fight Time

**Can't think of a better chapter title LOL**

* * *

The next morning, Shao went out of his tent and ordered his men to prepare. They ate breakfast then Shao ordered his men to go where they should be in the plan.

_'Just a few more minutes...' _Shao thought as a grin crept on his face.

After a while, one wolf came to him.

"Sir, the men are ready." The wolf said.

"Good, go to your station, we'll attack when the time comes." Shao ordered then the wolf left.

_With Po..._

Po woke up earlier than Tigress and saw that she was hugging him. He smiled then thought of something. He slowly let Tigress' arms let go of him and stood up.

'Time for some payback.' Po thought. "Rise and shine!" Po yelled as he lifted the bed tilting it so that Tigress would fall. Tigress landed on the floor and instantly woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" She groaned as she stood up. She saw Po laughing hard. "What did you do?" Tigress demanded.

"Oh I just got my revenge on you waking me up yesterday." Po said as he wiped a tear. Tigress smiled a little then spoke up.

"Well, I'm gonna go get breakfast. You coming?"

"Sure." Po said as he and Tigress went out of the room. They walked to the restaurant nearby and sat down on a table.

Then the waiter, who was the waiter who served them food two days ago, came to them.

"Ah, I see you two lovebirds are back." The waiter said. Po and Tigress both blushed at the same time.

"So what do you two want for breakfast?" The waiter asked.

"I think I'm gonna go with some soup." Po replied.

"I want some bean buns today." Tigress said.

"Alright, a bowl of soup and bean buns." The waiter said as he walked away. After a few minutes, the waiter came back with the food.

"Enjoy your food." The waiter said as he placed down the dishes and walked away. Then Po and Tigress ate their food.

Over at a distance, Shao was using his telescope and saw the two. _'It seems the two love-warriors are having a good time eating, not for long.' _Shao said with a smirk. Then he turned and grabbed a horn.

_With Po and Tigress..._

They were both eating in silence when they heard a horn blown from a distance.

_'What could that be.' _They both thought at the same time. Then they both went our to check on what's happening. They saw on a mountain was Shao.

_'What's he up to?' _Tigress thought. Then a large group of wolves came running down the mountain from all sides. The rest of the Five came to them and asked what's happening.

"It's Shao!" Po answered, "He's up to something."

"Who's Shao?" Monkey asked.

Then some wolves attacked them, but the wolves were easily defeated. Then more and more wolves came out of nowhere. They all battled for a few minutes and one by one, a wolf falls. Po was fighting three wolves and saw a bunch of archers on a roof. He saw that they were pointing at the Five who were a little bit close to each other.

"Guys! Archers! Look out!" Po yelled as he punched a wolf and grabbed the wolf's weapon which was an ax, and threw it to the archers, and managed to destroy bows of the archers.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said when she saw that the archers lost their bows.

Then Po continued to fight the wolves and launched himself to the roof of the archers who managed to grab some spare bows. He kicked one of the archers and threw him to the others knocking them out.

"Take that you mutts!" Po said as he fist pumped. Then without notice, Po was kicked and thrown into a building. Po got up and saw Shao.

"Hello panda." Shao said.

"Hello Shao." Po said back.

_With the Five..._

The Five were holding off the wolves very well, but it was like an army of wolves were fighting them since more wolves came. Tigress was fighting the wolves and saw that Po was at a stand-off with Shao. She tried to go and help but out of nowhere, a big group of wolves appeared in front of her.

"Where do ya think your going?" One wolf said. Then they attacked her, forcing her to not go near Po and Shao.

"Well, it seems your friends are quite occupied with my men there." Shao said with a smirk.

"So? What is it to you?" Po said getting in his fight stance.

"Well, at least now we won't have any interruptions." Shao said then he charged at Po. He tried to punch Po but Po dodged and countered with his own punch which was blocked by Shao easily with one arm. Shao punched again and this time Po blocked it which sent him flying a few meters back.

"Don't you remember panda? I still have the gem!" The wolf remarked. Po got to his fight stance again and dashed at Shao. He kicked and punch with all his might but Shao dodged and blocked each of them. Shao countered one punch by going low and punching Po in the gut. Po flew again and crashed through another building. Tigress was busy fighting the wolves and noticed that Po was getting beat up pretty bad. She tried to get to him but the wolves were keep on blocking her.

Shao walked nearer to Po as he stood up, feeling a little weakened.

"So panda, anything you want to do before you die?" Shao asked with a smirk.

"All I want to do is to beat you!" Po said as he charged at the wolf.

"Tisk,tisk you got the wrong answer." Shao said as he kicked Po when Po missed him, sending the panda to another building. Po stood up, all dazed and was trying his best to stay conscious. He had a bunch of bruises and cuts on his body but he continued to charge at Shao.

_With Tigress..._

Tigress was still fighting off the wolves but more came to block her from getting to Po. She looked at the fight and saw that Po was getting pummeled and was becoming weaker.

_'Po...'_ Tigress thought then her thoughts were interrupted when a wolf attacked her. She dodged the attack and sent the wolf flying. She tried to get to Po again but the wolves keeps on stopping her.

"Let us not interfere with the boss' plan." A wolf in front of her said. Then he swung a sword at her which she quickly countered with a kick to the chin.

_With Po..._

Po was still charging at Shao who always sent him flying to a building.

"This is getting a little boring now isn't it?" Shao said as he jumped to another roof to go near the panda. Po stood up only to be grabbed on the neck by Shao and was lifted up in the air.

"Take a final look at everything panda! Especially to your friends since it will be your last time seeing them!" Shao said.

_Meanwhile with Tigress..._

The wolves she fought manage to lower down in count. As soon as she knocked out her thirty-first wolf, she looked at Po who was being choked by Shao.

"PO!" She yelled as she dashed towards the two. To her luck, no wolf tried to stop her.

Shao heard this and looked at the corner of his eye to see a tiger running towards him. _'Just on cue.' _Shao thought.

* * *

**What do you think is shao planning? Anyways, please R&R and continue reading (first time i said that)...**


	13. The Amber's Chosen One

The Amber Gem Ch. 13: The Amber's Chosen One

**Continuing where we last stopped...**

* * *

Shao was holding Po up in mid-air by the neck. Tigress lunged at them and Shao had a smirk up his face which Po noticed.

"Tigress...no..." Po tried to warn her friend for Shao's plan.

Too late, Tigress was already about to do a double palm strike on Shao's back. She launched herself from the roof like a missile and got ready to strike. Shao saw this coming and did something that shocked Tigress. He stepped to the side dodging the attack but instead Po was the one who was about to be hit. Tigress tried to stop herself but she launched herself with so much force that she can't stop. Shao stopped choking Po and released him before Po was hit straight in the belly by Tigress' attack and was sent flying through four rooftops and crashed one building.

"PO!" Tigress called out as she watched Po getting injured. She got her guard down which Shao used in his advantage. He side kicked Tigress into a nearby building.

"Thanks for helping me take out that panda!" Shao said, "Now off to go see if he's still alive!" He added as he jumped from one roof to another to go find Po.

Tigress got up from the rubble shook off her dizziness. She saw Shao was jumping from roof to roof away from her. She got up and followed Shao ignoring her cuts and bruises from entering the building through a wall.

_With Shao..._

Shao was jumping to a roof infront of a building with a gaping hole in it. He walked nearer and saw the panda lying down on the rubble. Po was unconscious but was still breathing.

"So you're still alive even if you got beaten up a bunch of times, especially after getting hit by that tiger girl of yours?" Shao asked as he placed a foot on top of Po belly. "One thing about you, panda, is that you're persistent." Shao inquired as he lifted up the body.

"You will make a fine trophy for my collection of wins against masters, and you're the first!" Shao said as he placed the panda on his shoulder. "Well, maybe not your entire body." He added with an evil grin.

Then Tigress showed up infront of him. "Where are you taking him?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, I was just taking him with me to be part of my collection of defeating masters, and he's the first." Shao replied calmly with a grin.

"You cannot take he's body with you!" Tigress snarled as she got into fight stance.

"Oh, I'm not planning on taking the body." Shao said with an evil cackle. Tigress was shocked to hear what he said but then her shock turned to anger.

"Let him go!" Tigress snarled again.

"If you say so..." Shao replied as he dropped Po's body to the side of the building making the body fall to the floor. "Oops..." Shao said sarcastically.

Tigress got mad and lunged at Shao and rapidly punched and kicked him. Shao just blocked and dodged every attack and countered the last punch with strike to the stomach which sent Tigress into another roof.

"Just give it up, kitty." Shao said with a smile. "If you do, I won't make you part of my collection too and you get to live another day." Shao said.

Tigress stood up and growled at him. She charged at Shao again only to be thrown into another building.

"So no?" Shao asked. "Very well then, you could be part of my collection, right next to that panda of yours." Shao added.

"TIGRESS!" A voice called out. The rest of the Five came to the fight.

"Oh look, your backup has arrived." Shao said sarcastically. Tigress was still on the floor of the building unable to get up.

"If you mind, we're having a little meeting here." Shao said to the four with an evil grin.

With a little hiss, Viper instantly charged at Shao. _'Well, this is getting fun.'_ Shao said as he coiled up Viper into a ball and threw it towards Mantis who was about to strike at him. Then Crane went for an aerial strike and Monkey attacked low, only two get knocked out as well.

"Well, that only lasted a few seconds." Shao said as he rubbed both his hands together and turned to look back at Tigress. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, me about to kill you." Shao said as he went near Tigress.

Shao grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Any last words?" Shao said as he raised his arm up about to strike.

"Hey Shao!" Another voice called out. Shao turned to see Po was standing behind him, all bruised up.

"Oh hello panda, can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Shao said still in his current position.

"Let go of her." Po said as he got into his fight stance.

"Very well then, all I want is you to be part of my collection anyways." Shao said as he threw Tigress to a wall. "Come do your worst panda!" Shao said as he stood still with his arms spread wide.

Po ran towards Shao and punched him rapidly, Shao dodged all the punches without blocking a single one.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shao said as he dodged an incoming kick.

"Oh no, I was just getting started!" Po replied as he punched high then kicked low. Shao saw the punch coming but didn't see the kick. He dodged the punch only to be kicked in the gut and was sent a few meters back.

"Very good panda, you managed to hit me once." Shao said. "But now it's my turn." He added as he dashed at Po and punched rapidly as well.

Po dodged some and blocked some making him go back a few feet. _'Man, this guys tough.'_ Po thought. Then Po saw the gem in the hand of Shao as he dodged the attack. _'The gem! I've got to get it away from him.'_ Po thought again. But he was too busy thinking that Shao punched him in the stomach sending him to another roof. Po got up and thought of a plan to get the gem away from Shao. He ran the other direction and jumped from roof to another.

"So your running away from the fun?" Shao said as he watched the panda climb from one roof to the other. Then he followed Po and a chase started.

Po was trying his best to get away from Shao by jumping to the roof of a tall building, Shao was right on his tail and jumped to the other roof. The gap between them were getting smaller by the minute and Po was still trying his best to run away. Then Po made a sharp turn to the left and went to the inn they were staying. Shao followed Po and saw the panda enter a room.

_'Foolish, panda. Thinks he can hide from me?'_ Shao thought. Then he jumped down and entered the room.

"Where are you panda?" Shao said as he entered. He entered to see that no one was inside, but the window was opened. Shao went near the window and looked outside.

_'He must've gotten out.'_ Shao thought. Then a voice behind him spoke.

"Looking for me?" The voice said. Shao turned to look but was immediately kicked. He managed to block the kick but it made him tumble backwards. His legs hit the bottom of the window and he was about to fall out of it. He instantly grabbed the sides with both his hands and stopped himself from falling. He stood straight back up and looked at the panda who had a grin on his face.

"You really think, you could kick me out the window?" Shao said.

"No I didn't, but you dropped something." Po replied as he took out an amber gem.

_'The gem!'_ Shao thought as he looked at it. "But how did you..." Shao asked but was cut off mid-sentence.

"While you were about to fall, you instinctively grabbed the sides of the window with both your hands, and you managed to drop it." Po replied as he held the gem in his fist. Then the gem began to glow a bright amber light.

* * *

**So who expected that Po is the amber's chosen One? Others might think it's Tigress for some reason... Anyways, continue on...**


	14. Final Battle

The Amber Gem Ch. 14: Final Battle

**So... yeah...**

* * *

Po held the amber gem in his hand and it started to glow much brighter than before. Shao saw this and realized what's going on.

"Y-Your I-I-its chosen one!" Shao said in fear.

"What?" Po said for he was amazed that the gem chose him. "This is so awesome!" Po said as he fist pumped the air.

"No! Stay away from me!" Shao screamed as he went out of the window. Po saw this and followed him out.

Shao was running for his life until Po jumped in front of him. "Where do ya think your going?" Po asked. Shao quivered with fear and ran the opposite direction.

"So you're running away from the fun?" Po said as he chased Shao. Shao ran through the alley ways with Po on his tail, jumping from roof to roof.

Some of Shao's men were near and Shao commanded them to stop the panda. The men agreed and dashed at the panda only to be thrown half way across the village. Shao continued on running and entered the bamboo forest. He went back to his camp where a few wolves were there (if your asking why, Shao only brought some of his wolves, these wolves were left to guard the camp.). Shao ordered all of the remaining wolves to protect him and all of them complied. Po was still following Shao until a large group of wolves came infront of him.

"Excuse me fellas but I have a wolf to catch." Po said as he charged at the wolves and knocked them out instantly. Shao had nowhere else to run since his camp was near the edge of a cliff.

"So Shao," Po started, "This is it, the final battle, mano-o-mano."

"Alright panda, no more running for me, time to face you head on." Shao growled and unsheathed two swords.

Po and Shao were both in their fighting stance and were waiting for either one of them to attack first. After a long time, Po made the first move and dashed at the wolf who dodged it and swung his sword. Po managed to dodge and countered it by punching the wolf's face. Shao dodged it and swung both his swords at Po.

Po was backing away from the wolf with two swords, looking for an opening. Then one of Shao's sword was about to hit Po. He went to the side and kicked the flattened part of the sword's blade and broke it into two.

_'That was so awesome!'_ Po thought. Shao looked at his broken sword and looked back at Po in shock.

_'He's getting stronger because of that gem!'_ Shao thought. _'I need that gem back!'_ He added, then he swung his other sword at Po who managed to dodge it. While they were battling, Shao saw a tent being held up with two wooden poles. He swiftly went to the side and got an ax from the ground, he swung both his weapons at Po who backed up going to the tent.

Po was backing up again since Shao was quick with his weapons, he found an opening and punched Shao who flew a few meters back. Shao grunted and went back of attacking Po. He strikes his axe and missed Po, Po kicked the flat part of the ax and broke it into two as well.

_'Just a little more.'_ Shao thought as they neared the tent. He kept on swinging his sword until Po was in the tent.

"Well, you want the fight to go indoors?" Po asked.

"Not really." Shao replied as he broke the two poles of the tent and sent it crumbling down onto Po. Shao managed to not get caught by the tent and stood outside, looking at the moving bump on the large piece of cloth.

"Too easy." Shao said as he went near the bump. Po was struggling to get out of the cloth and felt like someone was coming near him. He braced himself for what's gonna happen next but then the amber gem glowed brighter than before.

Outside, Shao saw that the bump on the cloth is emitting a bright light. 'What the...' Shao thought. Then suddenly, Po came out of the cloth in a beam of light.

_'The gem made him super strong!'_ Shao thought as the light dimmed out.

"Hello Shao." Po said, he was standing infront of him, his head facing down.

Shao was still shocked about the energy of the gem and stood still not saying a word. Then Po lifted his head up and opened up his eyes, Shao gasped in shock to see that Po's eyes were glowing a bright amber light.

_'He really is the amber gem's chosen one!'_ Shao thought as he looked at Po with fear.

Then he attacked Po as if he didn't know that Po was stronger than him. He swung his sword at Po and missed, he swung again and Po dodged. Shao tried to kick Po only to be blocked. He swung his sword one last time and Po caught Shao's wrist. He tried to escape Po's grip but Po was stronger than him.

"It's time for you to pay for your actions." Po said still holding Shao's wrist. Shao tried to punch him but Po caught his fist with his hand and squeezed it tight. Shao yelled in pain as he got down to one knee and dropped his sword.

"Come on, finish me already!" Shao groaned in pain. Then he braced for what's coming, but noticed that the grip on his wrist and fist were no longer there. Shao looked at the panda confused yet in pain for his fist was still hurting.

"I'm not like you," Po said as the light in his eyes dimmed out. "You're going to prison." Po finished when the light was no longer there. Then he punched Shao, knocking him out.

He carried Shao on his shoulder and walked back to the village. Some rhino guards were able to reach the village and apprehend the wolf who was still unconscious.

"Thank you for bringing him to us, Dragon Warrior." One rhino guard said as he bowed. "He would be at Chor Ghom prison for a long time." The guard added.

"Don't mention it." Po said as the guards went back to Chor Ghom with the wolf. Po was smiling to himself as he remembered the adventure he had. Then he remembered about the Five. He quickly went to the place where he last saw the Five and saw Mantis, Viper and Crane helping each other get up. He saw Monkey near him and helped him up.

"Thanks Po." Monkey said as he got up. Po nodded back then saw remembered about Tigress.

"Tigress!" Po said as he ran to the place where she got knocked out. When he got there, he saw Tigress still on the floor. He went near her and nudged her a little.

"Tigress? Are you alright?" Po said.

Tigress didn't respond nor move. Po got worried again.

"Tigress?" Po asked again.

This time, he heard a groan. He felt relieve especially when Tigress started to open her eyes.

"Po?" Tigress said in a weak voice.

"Hello sleepy head." Po said as he smiled.

Tigress smiled back and got up. Po helped her get up.

"What happened? Where's Shao?" Tigress asked as soon as she was up.

"He's far away from here, to be exact, in prison." Po said giving his trademark smile. "Are you alright?" Po asked.

"Yeah, a little." Tigress said. "You managed to beat him? How?" She asked as both of them walked towards the rest of the Five.

"We this." Po said as he held out the gem. "Turns out that I am the amber's chosen one." Po added. Tigress looked at Po, amazed that he was chosen by the gem as it's Chosen One.

"At least, were all okay." Tigress said as they went to the others.

* * *

**Two more chapters and the story's finished D: **

**Please read on...**


	15. Home Sweet Home

The Amber Gem Ch. 15: Home Sweet Home

**Let's continue Po's adventure now shall we...**

* * *

A day later, the Five and Po started their journey back to the Valley of Peace. They waved goodbye at the villagers and started on their trek. While walking, Viper went near Tigress, both of them were behind the group.

"So Tigress," Viper started. Tigress looked back at her. "Did you manage tell Po?" Viper added.

"Tell him about what?" Tigress asked.

"You know, about our feelings towards him." Viper replied. Tigress looked over at Po who was talking with the boys. Then Po looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I managed to tell him." Tigress answered as she smiled back at Po. Viper got so giddy that she smiled like she never smiled before.

"You two are going to be a perfect couple." Viper said.

"I guess..." Tigress replied with a sigh. Viper saw this.

"Ti, what's wrong?" Viper asked.

"It's just, my relationship with Po." Tigress replied.

"What about it? I just said both of you are going on be a perfect couple." Viper said.

"Well, what if Master Shifu won't approve of this?" Tigress asked. Viper froze at this statement.

_'Oh gosh, Master Shifu, he might not allow this!'_ Viper thought. Then she spoke up.

"Well, who knows, maybe he might allow it." Viper said, still unsure.

"Maybe..." Tigress replied as they kept on walking.

Night came and the company made camp. Crane and Viper was setting up the place to sleep, Monkey and Mantis were looking for some fire wood while Po and Tigress were setting up the place on set the fire. After all that and the fire got started, they all grouped around the fire while Po was cooking some soup for dinner.

"Order up." Po said as he passed the bowls around, then he sat down next to Tigress. After a long conversation about the past events, they all went to bed and Tigress was on first watch (as usual).

A few minutes later, Po woke up since he got hungry. He went near his bag and took out two apples. Then he saw Tigress was sitting near the fire. He stood up and went near.

"Tigress?" Po said as he went near. Tigress turned her head and smiled a little.

"Hey Po." Tigress said. Po sat next to her as he ate one apple.

"Apple?" Po asked as he handed out an apple.

"Thanks Po." Tigress replied as she took the apple.

"So what's wrong?" Po asked as he finished his apple.

"It's just, US." Tigress replied.

"What about US?" Po asked as he looked concerned.

"Our new relationship, what if Master Shifu won't allow us to be together?" Tigress replied.

"Well, we'll just have to wait. And Tigress..." Po said, Tigress looked at him. "Remember, stick to the present and not to the past nor future." Po concluded. Tigress smiled then kissed Po on the lips.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said when she broke away from the kiss.

"Goodnight Ti," Po said as he went back to bed.

The next morning, they continued their journey back home. Tigress didn't have any worry that time and she walked quietly back to the Valley. By the time they got back, Po told his friends that his gonna go to his dad's for a while. The Five nodded back at Po and continued to the Jade Palace.

After they climbed the steps, Master Shifu was on the top of the steps.

"Ah, good to see you back in one piece." Master Shifu sad then noticed Po wasn't there with them. "Where's Po?" Master Shifu asked.

"He's at Mr. Ping's." Tigress replied.

"And the gem?" Master Shifu asked.

The Five realized something, where the hell is the gem?! Tigress remembered that Po had it that last time she saw it.

"I think it's with Po." Tigress answered.

"Why is it with him?" Master Shifu asked, the others were confused.

"Well, the gem's chosen one was him, Master." Tigress replied. The rest of the Five including Master Shifu were shocked.

"Po's the gem's Chosen One?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes he is, he used the gem to defeat the wolves." Tigress replied.

"Very well then, all of you deserve a break after what happened. You may go." Master Shifu said as he turned to walk away. The Five, except Tigress, left and went to the barracks. Tigress went to Matter Shifu.

"Master? May I talk to you privately?" Tigress asked.

"You may Tigress, what is it do you want to talk about?" Master Shifu asked.

"It's about Po." Tigress replied.

"What about him?" Master Shifu asked as he raised a brow.

"Well..." Tigress started, "I was just wondering if you would allow both of us...to be in a relationship?" Tigress said. Master Shifu's eyes widened in shock.

_'Am I hearing right?' _Master Shifu thought.

"I realized that I'm in love with Po and he's in love with me too, I just wanted to know if you approve of this." Tigress added which shook Shifu out of his thought. Master Shifu smiled and spoke up.

"Yes Tigress, I give both of you my blessing."

Tigress felt relieved then she bowed down to her master/father.

"But..." Master Shifu added, making Tigress worried. "There would be a few rules about your relationship." Shifu concluded.

"First, you are not allowed to show both of your affection to each other in public. Second, this relationship should not interfere with training or with any missions. And third, both of you are not allowed to be in the same room after sleeping hours. Am I clear?" Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress said as she turned to go tell Po the news. Master Shifu watched his daughter leave and sighed with a smile.

_'My daughter has found love.' _He thought.

* * *

**BOOM! Shifu gave them his blessing! Now the story ends here... or does it?**


	16. The End?

The Amber Gem Ch. 16: The End?

**This chapter is just very short,**

* * *

A few weeks later...

In the mountains, a camp was nearby. A wolf was running through the forest and managed to enter the camp. He ran to a big tent and entered.

"Sir!" The wolf said.

"What is it?!" The other wolf with one eye said.

"Sorry to disturb you but I heard reports that Shao's in Chor Ghom Prison." The wolf replied.

"What?!" The one eyed wolf said. "You may go." He added.

"Yes sir." The wolf said and went out. The one eyed wolf smirked and pulled out a scroll.

_'Well, it seems the master has failed.'_ The wolf thought. _'But I won't.'_ He thought again as he opened up the scroll to reveal a map leading to something.

"Now to get the gems." The wolf said as he gave n evil laugh. "Those Kung Fu Masters would never knew what happened." The wolf added. Then he went out and calls out a name.

"Xiao! Get over here!"

Then a big wolf, about twice he size of the one eyed wolf, came infront of him.

"What is it Zhing?" Xiao said.

"I need you to go to the Valley of Peace, gather up some men and supplies you need and head off in a few weeks." Zhing said.

"Yes sir." Xiao said as he walked away. Zhing went back in and looked at the map again.

Upon closer look, the map leads to a small stone, a jade stone in the mountains. _'When I get all those gems, nothing can stop me!' _Zhing thought as he closed the scroll and placed back to where it was last placed.

•~~•~~•THE END?•~~•~~•

* * *

**So the story now ends, but dont worry, the next story is coming called The Jade Gem. So read some of my stories or other author's stories while waiting. And i'll be posting some stories while making the sequel. **

**Anyways, see ya, take care, and bye bye. For those authors and soon to be authors, Keep up the good work on making d'em stories :D**


End file.
